mémoire oubliée
by Flamme Dansante
Summary: En m'approchant de ma voiture, je vois du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui ressemble à une silhouette étendue sur le sol. Il gémit, semble souffrir, ouvre les yeux et me demande de l'aide. Ses grands yeux bleu marine ravissent mon regard et j'entraperçois toute la peine du monde se dessiner dans ses iris.
1. monde alternatif

**Auteur**: Flamme Dansante.  
**Beta lecture** : Ariani Lee  
**Monde **: U.A  
**Disclamer** : _Aucun personnages de Square Enix ne m'appartient, comme d'hab.  
_**Personnage** : Sora...?  
_**Rating **: K_  
**Commentaire**: Crossover entre KH et Fiction.

* * *

- **Monde alternatif **-**  
**

* * *

**Sir Arthur Conan Doyle a écrit :**  
**_"Je pense que la banalité est très anormale"_**

* * *

J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais un mec banal. Rien ne m'était jamais arrivé. Mes amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main et pour cause, ma timidité était aussi grande qu'un building de dix étages. Mais avec le temps, j'avais trouvé chaussure à mon pied, un appart et un emploi en tant que psychiatre dans un hôpital réputé. Chaque jour, je jouissais un peu plus de cette opportunité que la vie m'avait apportée. Je délaissais l'enfant pur et candide que j'avais été et j'entrapercevais la vie d'adulte dont j'avais toujours rêvé. Mais malgré cela, cette fichue banalité se rappelait toujours à mon bon souvenir. Je déteste devoir me lever chaque matin à sept heures trente, embrasser mon compagnon comme par habitude. Une routine bien ficelée, prendre mon café, m'habiller, partir au boulot, écouter pendant des heures les plaintes de mes patients et enfin, repartir chez moi pour à nouveau retrouver les lèvres de l'être aimé. Oh, que j'aime cet homme, à la chevelure fine et soyeuse, au corps mince et imberbe. Mais parfois, tout cela me débecte, comme un trop plein de généralité.

Ce soir là, il fait déjà nuit noire quand je sors de l'hôpital. Il y a peu de personnes dans les rues, et cela ne m'étonne guère par le froid de canard qui règne. En m'approchant de ma voiture, je vois du coin de l'œil quelque chose qui ressemble à une silhouette étendue sur le sol. J'hésite à me retourner. Je connais ce quartier, il est connu pour être un repaire de drogués et d'ivrognes mais ma curiosité finit par l'emporter. _Ma vie sera moins banale après cette rencontre_me dis-je en riant doucement. Je m'accroupis, interpelle l'homme à mes pieds et m'étonne de sa beauté. L'homme n'est pas un homme, mais un adolescent. Je le vois à ses traits juvéniles et à ses fringues. Il gémit, semble souffrir, ouvre les yeux et me demande de l'aide. Bouche bée, mon corps se fige, et je reste comme un con à fixer ses mèches brunes qui balayent son visage noirci par la poussière. Ses grands yeux bleu marine ravissent mon regard et j'entraperçois toute la peine du monde dans ces iris.

- Comment t'appelles-tu ? Je le questionne en le redressant.

Il prend appui sur mes épaules et j'ai l'impression que son corps est fait de plomb lorsque dans un soupir, l'adolescent se réinstalle sur le sol. Je le vois s'asseoir, mais je ne sais pas si je devrais en être heureux ou paniqué. Il semble amorphe, comme drogué. On l'a peut-être drogué ? Il ramène ses jambes contre son torse, laisse ses bras s'échouer sur le bitume et baisse la tête. Je me rapproche et pose mes mains contre ses épaules, comme pour le protéger. Je regarde de gauche à droite, mais la rue devient déserte. Bientôt, il ne restera plus que nous deux. Je sais que je dois prendre une décision, mais cela n'a jamais été mon fort. L'hôpital ? La police ? Je réfléchis durant plusieurs minutes pour enfin le relever et le ramener sur mes pas.

- Où… Où va t-on ? Me demande t-il de loin.

- A l'hôpital !

Brusquement, je le vois et le sens se débattre. Il gémit de plus belle. Il me dit qu'il préfère mourir plutôt que d'y aller. Stupéfait je m'arrête en l'entendant fondre en larmes. Je le garde contre moi et m'approche d'un banc. J'accepte sa demande, mais en contrepartie, je lui demande de me parler. Il opine du chef et s'installe à mes côtes.

Sous le réverbère, il me laisse examiner son visage. Quelques contusions ici et là viennent défigurer son faciès, mais rien de grave. D'après moi, cela ne doit pas venir d'une agression mais plutôt d'une chute due à de la maladresse. Ses paumes écorchées confirment mes pensées. Bizarrement, l'adolescent ne semble pas se souvenir de la raison pour laquelle il s'est retrouvé inconscient dans la rue. Le doute de la drogue persiste mais il semble avoir repris ses esprits.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ton nom.

L'enfant acquiesce dans un frisson. Je me rappelle de la température qu'il fait et du simple t-shirt en coton qu'il porte. Sans lui demander son avis, je retire ma veste et la dépose sur ses épaules.

- Rox… Sora… Je m'appelle Sora, me dit-il en me remerciant d'un hochement de tête.

Perplexe, je lui souris et acquiesce. Dés le départ, ce jeune homme me fait une drôle d'impression. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il s'était retrouvé là, le visage boursouflé d'égratignures. Mais ce qui m'interpelle le plus était son prénom, il ne semblait pas être certain que Sora était le sien.

- Je m'appelle Cyril, je suis psychiatre. Enchanté.

Tout comme moi, l'adolescent reste dubitatif. Je n'avais encore pensé à la possibilité d'une fugue, et vu son âge, cela aurait été plausible. Il relève le menton et me sourit, son premier sourire de la soirée.

- Enchanté, Cyril.

Au loin, j'entends l'horloge de parc sonner les douze coups de minuit. Mon regard revint vers l'adolescent.

- Tu as de la famille dans le coin ? Tu veux que je te dépose quelque part ?

Il laisse tomber son regard vers ses mains jointes et secoue nerveusement la tête de gauche à droite.

- Je ne crois pas, je ne connais pas cet endroit…

- D'où viens-tu ?

Il relève le menton et observe les alentours.

- Là d'où je viens, les gens ne sont pas si paisible… Nous devons nous battre chaque jour…

Interloqué, je pose ma main contre son épaule et l'attire contre moi. Je ne comprends pas comment un enfant si jeune et si frêle peut être amené à se battre ainsi, mais je continue à l'écouter. Il me parle d'un monde et d'une organisation enfouie dans les ténèbres. Il m'explique que celle-ci à pour but de tuer et d'anéantir un maximum de personnes afin de collecter des cœurs. Je reste abasourdi à l'écoute de son récit. Tout cela me paraît tellement ahurissant, mais il semble y croire dur comme fer. Soudain, je l'entends bailler, il ferme les yeux et se blottit contre moi. Je sais bien que nous ne pourrons pas passer la nuit sur ce banc, que bientôt, lui et moi seront frigorifiés. Je rabats le col de ma veste autour de son cou en me demandant encore son âge.

- J'ai dix-neuf ans, me dit-il sans un regard.

Surpris, je me décale de son étreinte et lui demande comment il aurait pu lire dans mes pensées. Il sourit tristement en reposant sa tête contre mon épaule. Il me dit que depuis tout à l'heure, mes regards ne cessent de s'intensifier à la vue de son visage, et bien qu'il le savait égratigné, il se doutait que je cherchais autre chose qu'un simple symptôme. Je lui rends son sourire en acquiesçant. Tout cela n'est pas plus cohérent, mais plus simple et je m'entends lui proposer de le ramener chez moi. L'adolescent qui n'en n'est plus un accepte d'un hochement de tête. Je me lève, il m'imite, et je l'entraine vers ma voiture. Comme quoi, ma vie est devenue soudainement moins banale après cette rencontre.

* * *

**N'hésitez pas à me donner vos impressions :)**

Suite prévue pour ce vendredi 17 Mai.


	2. Strange boy

**Auteur**: _Flamme Dansante  
_**Beta Lecture **_: _Volazurys_  
**Monde **: U.A  
**Disclamer** : Sora appartient exclusivement à Tets' Nomura.__  
_**Personnage** : Sora...?  
_**Rating **: K_  
**Commentaire**: Crossover entre KH et Fiction.  


* * *

- **Strange boy** -

* * *

" **Continue de rêver, continue de rêver** "

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, l'horaire de Sullivan me revient en mémoire. Je grimace quand je songe à mon retard et au sang d'encre qu'il a dû se faire. J'inspire afin de me calmer et observe le jeune homme installé sur le siège passager. Je me demande quelle sera sa réaction quand il nous verra débouler. Sullivan est loin d'être jaloux, mais à mes côtés, ce gars a tout l'air d'un gosse perdu et désorienté, tombé du haut de son nichoir.

Depuis peu, la loi relative au mariage pour tous a été acceptée et de fil en aiguille, l'adoption homoparentale a suivi. J'en suis heureux, mais pas plus que ça. Je ne me suis jamais vraiment senti concerné, mais cette nouvelle est une opportunité pour avoir un enfant, j'en ai toujours souhaité. Bizarrement, Sullivan est resté de marbre devant ma demande. Aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai toujours pas compris la raison de son refus. Lui qui adore les bambins, qui donnerait sa vie pour eux et qui devient niais dès qu'il voit un gosse dans une poussette… Malgré son entêtement, je lui apporte ce qu'il n'a jamais désiré et je sais parfaitement qu'il l'accueillera à bras ouverts.

Je sors de mes pensées et reviens sur Sora qui continue de fixer inlassablement la route. Il reste muet et observe de ses yeux mi-clos le paysage défiler. Il me rappelle l'enfant que j'ai été, pur et candide, qui suivrait le premier inconnu sans se poser de questions. Je me reconcentre sur mon trajet avec ce sentiment de nostalgie.

Sullivan est un mystère à lui tout seul. Je le savais déjà, mais cette pensée se confirme lorsqu'il se précipite vers nous, l'air affolé. Je croyais qu'il me ferait une crise, juste une toute petite pour me montrer son incompréhension face à l'inconnu. Mais non, rien de tout cela. Au contraire, il reste là à examiner ses éraflures et me conjure de lui expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé. Je soupire et laisse le gosse aux bons soins de mon compagnon. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction de sa part et je pense qu'il s'en rend compte. Dans le salon, j'observe Sora s'écrouler dans ses bras, mais cela ne m'étonne guère. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps il était là, avachi sur le bitume à se les geler et à attendre qu'une bonne âme vienne le sauver. L'adolescent recroquevillé dans ses bras, Sullivan me rejoint et le dépose sur le sofa.

- Van, pourrais-tu aller chercher du rechange et la trousse des premiers secours ?

Sa tête s'agite de haut en bas avant qu'il se précipite vers la salle de bain. À nouveau seul, je reviens vers le fauteuil et observe Sora. À moitié endormi, ce dernier soulève ses jambes et m'invite à m'installer. Je ne sais si c'est la fatigue ou cette étrange conviction que je ne lui ferai aucun mal qui le pousse à s'imaginer qu'il peut abandonner ses pieds sur mes cuisses et soupirer, les traits relâchés.

- Sora, dis-je en posant délicatement ma main sur son ventre, désape-toi.

Il ronchonne et se retourne. Le tissu de l'oreiller s'affaisse et se plisse sous le poids de son visage.

- Allez, gros fainéant…

Il ouvre un œil, se plaint et attrape finalement ma main pour se redresser. D'une voix pâteuse, il me demande de m'en acquitter. Ce jeune homme me fait peur. Il ne semble pas s'imaginer que je pourrais être un salaud, un détraqué, et je le vois s'affaisser contre le montant du sofa. _Pur et candide_, songé-je en lui ôtant son t-shirt. Brusquement mes yeux s'écarquillent, le corps figé à la vue de son torse dévasté par de multiples brûlures et anciennes contusions. Il ne réagit pas à mon regard. Au contraire, il semble satisfait d'être enfin dévêtu et pense déjà à se rendormir. Il se rallonge et repose ses jambes sur les miennes. Je soupire et lui retire ses Converses. J'ai l'impression de m'occuper d'un gamin et lui demande, sans grande conviction, d'enlever son fute. Il me marmonne que tant que j'y suis… Ce gamin a confiance, bien trop confiance en moi. D'un bond, je me relève et lui balance que ce n'est pas mon rôle avant de m'en aller vers la salle d'eau.

- Van ?

La tête dans le placard, le blondinet prend un t-shirt, l'examine, et le jette aussitôt.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

Il se retourne, un sweat à capuche dans les mains.

- Ce gosse, dit-il, l'air désemparé. Il est aussi fin que moi, mais bien plus petit…

Je laisse échapper un éclat de rire et me rapproche de lui.

- Celui-ci sera parfait, dis-je en reprenant le vêtement.

Il acquiesce et réentortille ses doigts aux miens. Sullivan a toujours été comme ça, un mec étrange. Depuis qu'on se connaît, il ne m'a jamais posé de questions. Mais je pense qu'il attend, qu'il me laisse le temps de choisir ce que je souhaite ou non lui faire découvrir. Bizarre pour un lieutenant de police. Je saisis un vieux pantalon de pyjama et nous repartons vers le salon.

Je suis rassuré de voir que Sora s'est enfin décidé à l'enlever lui même. Sans mot dire, nous l'observons somnoler. Il semble paisible, lui, le gamin des rues dont nous ne savons rien.

- Il est pas mal, me chuchote mon compagnon d'un sourire malicieux.

- Hé !

- Tu connais son âge ?

Mon regard retient le sien et pour une fois, je sens que ce n'est pas moi qui vais le supplier de baisser son flingue.

- Dix-neuf ans… maugréai-je.

- Ah, autant pour moi. Il n'est pas juste mignon, mais carrément canon !

Je le laisse me prendre le linge des mains et le vois s'en aller vers le sofa. Sullivan est un tombeur, dans les deux sens du terme. Il est beau à en crever et aime arborer ce don muni de son neuf millimètres. Avec la plus grande douceur, je vois ses bras fins et musclés le redresser et lui enfiler son sweat. Je me sens comme envoûté quand leurs regards se retiennent, souligné par le faible éclairage de la petite lampe disposée sur le meuble près du fauteuil. Bizarrement, Sora ne rouspète pas et semble au contraire apprécier chaque attention venant de mon compagnon. Je m'installe et continue de les observer. De temps à autre, mon blond s'arrête et laisse ses doigts vagabonder sur l'une ou sur l'autre cicatrice. De là où je suis, je peux voir son visage se crisper et devenir aussi livide qu'un cadavre. Il revient vers moi après l'avoir couché et bordé. Sans bruit, je l'imite et attrape sa main.

Un silence solennel règne dans la pièce quand nous rentrons dans notre chambre.

- Où l'as-tu trouvé ?

- …

- Cyril… toutes ces blessures… elles ne datent pas d'hier…

J'acquiesce et fuis son regard. Sullivan Ly, lieutenant de police rattaché à la brigade des mœurs. Il sait de quoi il parle et je sais pourquoi _lui_ m'en parle. Il devient de plus en plus insistant et je me décide à lui raconter ce qu'il s'est passé.

- Et l'hôpital ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas emmené à l'hôpital ?

Après un soupir, je lui rappelle ce qu'il m'avait dit.

Il ronchonne devant mon incapacité à prendre des décisions, mais je préfère l'ignorer et tout en marmonnant, je me fais la réflexion que ce serait plutôt à lui de se regarder deux fois dans une glace avant de me critiquer.

- 'toute façon, tu ferais rentrer n'importe qui !

Piqué au vif, le blond se rebiffe et je laisse échapper un cri de surprise lorsque mon corps se renverse contre le matelas.

- TU AURAIS VOULU QUE JE FASSE QUOI ? QUE JE LE FOUTE À LA PORTE ? JE NE PENSE PAS QUE TU M'AURAIS TROMPÉ EN SACHANT QUE J'ÉTAIS À LA MAISON !

Je plonge mon regard dans ses grands yeux verts comme l'absinthe. Il est furieux et malgré moi, j'éclate de rire. Cette situation est risible ! Je me reprends et lui avoue que je suis désolé. Il me relâche et se retourne, râlant de son côté. Il sait que le mot pardon m'arrache la langue et semble satisfait de son petit effet.

- Dès demain, je l'emmène à la gendarmerie.

J'acquiesce. Mes mains nouées autour de sa taille, je me colle contre lui et profite enfin de l'un de nos précieux moments de répit.


End file.
